This invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductor components and methods of manufacture.
Vertical metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) have large gate-to-drain capacitances, which lower the frequency response of these transistors. These transistors have high gate resistance, which also lowers the frequency response of the transistors. The lower frequency response limits the types of applications in which these transistors can be used.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vertical MOSFET having low gate-to-drain capacitance and low gate resistance to provide a higher frequency response for the MOSFET.